Professor Cullen
by Divergent Twihard
Summary: Set several years after BD, Renesmee is a fully grown adult and a full time college professor. So when a male student begins showing up to classes as a Vampire, her safety is breeched. What's worse is that the student is accompanied by a Volturi member. OC
1. Prologue

**So not my first but I have lost all traces of ideology for my other FF so I apologise to any readers who may be disappointed by such an abrupt ending.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Fire burns in the pits of hell. Well in the darkest depths of my blood anyway. As I sat through a college lecture, suffering the change of immortality, my girlfriend smiled at me. Her orange eyes glowed as if Jupiter had relocated into her eye sockets. But I could see the maliciousness in such cold, perfected beauty. I loved her and loathed her in the same moment. It was at her insistence that I act as if under no scrutiny or absolute torture and continue my life in a normal way. But it was horrendous and it was only due to her influence that I could actually walk and talk in a normal manner but nobody else could see the pain and torture. They were too engrossed by Heidi to pay any attention to me.

"So Theodore, what is your view on the existence of reality?" Professor Cullen inquired.

Heidi smiled at me and I choked out,

"Well, Professor, in my opinion reality is a state of mind in which a person can never fully comprehend as its existence would force the human mind to create a paradox within itself as if it were proven to have never existed, humanity would break down into lawless and animalistic factions and thus to restore order we would have to lie and create an alternate ideology in which reality does exist. This makes reality a questionable subject in which mere opinion either proves or disproves its existence."

I watched as several eyes swivelled around to face me and then they caught sight of Heidi. Her position altered every humans opinion in the room and I received a round of applause. Professor Cullen however did not appear convinced. She nodded at my response and as she turned back to the board, a tanned skinned male stood up and walked out of the room. A cell phone dinged somewhere in the room and Professor Cullen lifted a phone from her desk.

"I've been summoned to a family emergency so I am going to have to dismiss you all early. For three weeks time, I would like to remind you all that your paper on the importance of religion in society is due in" She called then picked up her small purse and quickly left the auditorium.


	2. Chapter 1

**I hope you're enjoying the FF so far.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

(Renesmee POV)

I ran after Jacob with fear coursing through my blood. Why was there a Volturi member inside one of my lectures? What did they want from me?

"What the hell Renesmee?" Edward snapped as he stormed out of a English World literature class with Emmett by his side.

"I don't know, Dad. Heidi is in my Philosophy class with a guy named Theodore Baker and she seems to be manipulating him. There is something wrong with him" I retorted then took hold of Emmett's hand, showing him what my father could see from my head.

"He's changing into one of us. He's in the first stages of Vampirism" Emmett whispered.

I took off running again, tracing Jacob's scent. My mom's scent merged in with his and I could smell the worry in Jacob. There had to be a reason for Heidi to be in the same lecture that I was teaching and the chances were against my favour for it being a benign reason. I found Jacob, my mom, Alice and Carlisle all crowded around the shadow of a large oak tree just outside of the college campus.

"I didn't see her come here Nessie and I'm sorry. You know I find it difficult to see around you" Alice gabbled quickly.  
"Should I call in sick?" I asked my mom.  
I knew that I was now forty-three I shouldn't of had to ask my mom what to do but I was still very close to her despite the years.  
"No that would raise too much suspicion. We have to go on as normal but I will be transferring into your class" Bella stated quickly.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me and crushed me into his chest. Carlisle looked deeply concerned and Alice glanced at him.  
"It's the middle of a semester, Bella. There is no point. Jacob is fully capable of protecting Nessie if it came down to it but really we shouldn't be making rash decisions as to Heidi's reasons for being here" he explained calmly.  
"She's creating a new vampire from one of my other students. Theodore Baker and he is completely under her influence" I added.  
Jacob clutched me tighter and I knew straight away what his problem was. He didn't like the idea of new vampires being created but since he had practically moved in with our coven he rarely made a big deal about it but when someone was in a very close vicinity he would be very unhappy about it.  
"Then she is recruiting for the Volturi which makes her a danger for all of us" Bella snapped.

(Theo POV)

With class dismissed early, Heidi and I immediately ran for the safety of our dorm room. I fell straight onto my bed and clenched my teeth against the agony of the change. Now that we were away from prying human eyes Heidi had dropped her influence on me so I was suffering with excruciating pain beyond all belief. What was worse was that Heidi didn't seem bothered by my pain she was too busy dialling a number and ignoring me.  
"Felix, darling, the Cullen clan are at Yale with me. The hybrid is my philosophy professor... what am I supposed to do?" she inquired.  
She sounded frantic and afraid. But the fire in my lungs kept me from caring about her situation too much as I should have done. I mean although I loved her I was really rather selfish and whenever I was in pain there was no reason for me to care about. I forced myself into unconsciousness to escape the pain and it worked. I woke up a few hours later with a dry, burning ache in my throat and Heidi staring at me from across the room.  
"You've been asleep for hours and you have completed the transformation. Which is good because we're going to be moving on at midnight. It's not safe here with the Cullens around" she whispered.  
There was a knock on the door and Heidi froze. I sniffed the air and I could smell a combination of wet dog, Vampire and a rich, metallic scent that taunted my aching throat beyond anything I'd ever felt before.  
"Heidi, Theodore" Professor Renesmee called from the other side of the door.  
"She's a Vampire?" I inquired at a whisper.  
Heidi shook her head then took a step towards the window. 'Half human, half vampire' she mouthed.  
I walked towards the door and Heidi shook her head furiously.  
"Are you here to kill me?" I inquired.  
"No... we want to talk to you. Heidi we know you're in there and so long as you don't attempt to kill me, we aren't going to harm you. Also there are several of my coven surrounding this building and every escape route that there is" Professor Renesmee stated.  
Ignoring all of Heidi's obvious denial of my actions I removed the chain off of the door and pulled it open. Professor Renesmee was stood beside the Native American boy whom had left the lecture just before her and neither of them looked happy to be there.

"Alright fine... I will tell you why I'm here but you need to believe me. I'm not here to cause you or you're family harm. I'm not even part of the Volturi anymore" Heidi sighed after an hour of being coaxed by Renesmee and Jacob to speak.  
"I left the Volturi four years ago. I was tired of all of the killings and Aro had replaced me with another girl, Lillian, who could influence a person entirely. So I turned myself onto the vegetarian diet and decided to modernise my education. I met Theo in high school and we both decided that we wanted to be with each other forever so I turned him into a Vampire. I didn't know that you existed still. I thought that Aro had killed you years ago so when I saw you a couple of weeks ago, I didn't make the connection. It wasn't until I smelt Jacob that I realised who you were. I can assure you that Theo will not kill a human as you can tell, he has great restraint. So will you please just allow us to leave. We will be of no danger or restraint to you" she continued weakly.  
Renesmee smiled then glanced at the window. I turned to look at the focus of her attention and caught sight of a bronze haired teenager clinging to the outside of the window. Heidi jumped and quickly opened the window.  
"Yes Nessie, I will talk to Carlisle but she is also being sincere. Hello Heidi, I am glad that you did not attempt to alter my daughter's mind-set as she is under the protective shield of my wife. Do not leave town. I will ask my father whether or not he will allow the two of you into our coven" the teenager stated.

* * *

 **If you have any problems with the length of my chapters. Stop reading. I don't have a lot of time to update**


End file.
